WO 2006/129282 A2 discloses a computed tomography system having an X-ray source and an X-ray detector array comprising a plurality of X-ray detector elements for detecting X-rays of the X-ray source. The detector array comprises a first centrally arranged region, in which the detector elements are located side by side, and two outer regions, in which some detector elements are missing. At the locations on the detector array, at which detector elements are missing, detection values cannot be acquired by the computed tomography system. In order to calculate detection values, which correspond to the locations on the detector array, at which detector elements are missing, acquired detection values from neighbored detector elements are used in an interpolation procedure. The computed tomography system reconstructs an image of an object located between the X-ray source and the X-ray detector array using the acquired detection values and the calculated detection values. Since the calculated detection values have been determined by interpolation, these detection values are subject to errors and cause artifacts in the reconstructed image, wherein the image quality is decreased.